Treavor Pendleton
Lord Treavor Pendleton is a Loyalist and the younger brother of the twin lords Custis and Morgan Pendleton. Biography During his time as a Loyalist, Treavor stays at the Hound Pits Pub with his manservant, Wallace, although he does occasionally leave to travel to Pendleton Manor. Over the course of Dishonored, Treavor keeps an audiograph log in his room, which updates after nearly all of Corvo Attano's major assignments. After aligning himself with the Loyalist Conspiracy, Pendleton seeks control of his elder brothers' Parliamentary holdings. Before the House of Pleasure mission, Lord Pendleton asks Corvo to kill both of his brothers so that he may use their Parliamentary votes to aid the Loyalists' aims. At first, Treavor is evidently hurt by their assassinations. When Corvo returns from the Golden Cat, Pendleton behaves in a highly antagonistic, passive-aggressive manner toward him. However, if Corvo aids Slackjaw during the mission (which results in the Pendleton brothers being kidnapped and forced to work in their own slave labor mines), Treavor discovers that they are alive through his contacts. In this case, he will slip Corvo a thank-you letter, as well as 2 gold ingots as a reward. He expresses that it does not matter to him that they are miserable, so long as they are alive, so that one day he may see them again. He is later found to have been conspiring with Farley Havelock and Teague Martin to eliminate Corvo and the other members of the Loyalist Conspiracy to cover up their crimes. Whether Pendleton is one of masterminds of this plan or simply went along with Havelock and Martin is unknown; Callista Curnow suggests the latter when Corvo returns to the Hound Pits Pub during The Loyalists mission, and Anton Sokolov expresses similar sentiments. Fate Low Chaos In Corvo's final mission, Treavor is found dead along with Martin, presumably poisoned by Havelock. High Chaos In the high chaos version of the final mission, Treavor is seen behind a hole blown into the Gatehouse (having barricaded himself in the structure) arguing with Martin below. In the midst of their argument, Martin fires at Pendleton. Martin then leaves to regroup and plot how to get past the gates. Pendleton retreats behind a destroyed wall and can be seen telling the captain of his personal guard, Ren, that he is dying. When Corvo approaches, he will see Pendleton holding his bloodied side. It is unclear who actually shot Pendleton; he tells his captain, "That bastard's done me in," referring to Martin, but tells Corvo he was taken by a stray bullet and will "never know whose." Corvo can kill him, allow him to bleed to death from his wound, or use a sleep dart on him, which counts as neutralizing him. Trivia *Pendleton has his own personal City Watch escort that is completely loyal to him *Pendleton is voiced by Derek Phillips. *He has something of a drinking problem, which is exacerbated by his nervousness concerning the Conspiracy, and guilt over his involvement in his brothers' fates. **Many liquor bottles can be found under his bed at the Hound Pits, and Wallace laments not being able to find a "proper vintage" for him. *Samuel Beechworth comments that, like his brothers, Pendleton regularly visits the Golden Cat. *The Heart claims that Pendleton is prone to skin infections and his eyes are sensitive to sunlight. *He is noted as being full of cowardice and envy by both Samuel and the Heart. *He is in correspondence with a cousin named Anna, and on one occasion begs her to speak with Morgan and Custis about the upcoming Parliamentary vote, as they have stopped answering his letters. It is likely that she is one of the cousins referenced by Custis in an overheard conversation at the Golden Cat. *One of Pendleton's audiograph recordings reveals that he has known Waverly Boyle since he was thirteen, and that he may have had feelings for her prior to the events of Dishonored. Despite the hostility with which he regards her in the game, his frequent references to her suggest that this affection may not have entirely dissipated. **If Corvo speaks to him after the elimination of the Lord Regent, Pendleton will express a desire to wed one of the remaining Boyle sisters. **In another recording he makes a (somewhat suspect) claim that he has slept with two of the Boyle sisters, and "only missed the third by virtue of some inclement weather." *Pendleton states that his brothers were very cruel to him as a child, saying that as a baby he was tied to his crib and left to the mercy of a "bundle of vipers" that they placed next to him. He also states that he barely survived a hunting trip with his brothers immediately prior to the events of Dishonored. *Apparently, Trevor he still has some empathy for them as he tries to contact them prior to The golden cat mission, presumably to somehow warn them. *If nonlethal takedown is chosen he states that he hopes he'l see them again someday. **Despite regarding his brothers as exceptionally cruel, it is notable that Treavor shares many similarities with them, particularly his smoking, drinking and womanizing. *Pendleton claims to have unrecognized "bastard" children. *The Pendletons' wealth was largely amassed through silver procured from slave mines; however, a guard in the Golden Cat steam room will note that the mines have nearly stopped producing. **Treavor himself confirms this gossip in the high chaos ending, when he shouts at Corvo, "You want money? Well, I'm broke." *If Corvo's chaos is high during the final mission, Pendleton will mock Corvo, saying, "everyone knows you were screwing the Empress." He will also advise Corvo to seek out Pendleton's cousin Celia if Corvo "likes noblewomen." *Pendleton is the only assassination target not to have a special animation with the sword. **Furthermore, it is impossible to dismember or burn Pendleton. *Pendleton states that he is actually related to the line of the late Empress, but not closely enough to become Emperor. Gallery Pendletonfamilysokolov.jpg|Sokolov's painting of the Pendleton brothers. pendletonandhavelock.png|Pendleton and Havelock meeting Corvo. 205100_screenshots_2013-05-18_00003.jpeg|Pendleton and Captain Ren, head of his guard pendletonaudiograph.png|Pendleton and his audiograph machine. Cousincelia.png|Pendleton in the high chaos ending, saying his infamous line to Corvo. LordPendleton_1_6089.png|An image of Lord Treavor Pendleton. pendleton1.png|Pendleton speaking to Corvo. treavor01.png|Pendleton inside the Hound Pits. treavor02.png|Treavor tells Corvo of his next mission. treavor03.png|Pendleton stands outside with Havelock. treavor05.png|Treavor face. treavor06.png|Pendleton strikes a pose. treavor07.png|Pendleton outside the Hound Pits. treavor04.png|Pendleton speaks to Corvo. treavor08.png|Pendleton speaks to Corvo about Sokolov. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Loyalist Category:Allies Category:Assassination Targets Category:Enemies